1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical peg board shelf system and more particularly pertains to removably storing tools and the like on fixed and slidable supports in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage assemblies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage assemblies of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing tools and the like through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,904 issued Aug. 14, 1956 to Hansel relates to a pan rack assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,584 issued Feb. 2, 1960 to Broderick relates to a cabinet assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,724 issued Dec. 18, 1979 to Bonhomme relates to cabinets for electrical or electronic equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,063 issued Nov. 21, 1995 to Simonek relates to an accessories organizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,956 issued Nov. 30, 1999 to Slivon relates to inclined slide assemblies for vertical drawers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289.350 issued Apr. 21, 1987 to Cordero relates to a combined clothes storage unit and lamp.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vertical peg board shelf system that allows removably storing tools and the like on slidable supports in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the vertical peg board shelf system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably storing tools and the like on slidable supports in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vertical peg board shelf system which can be used for removably storing tools and the like on slidable supports in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.